


Apprehension

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Revelations," Sam doesn't want to face his crewmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprehension

_Come on, you can do this_ , Sam told himself for what was probably the five-hundredth time in the last two minutes. He was standing against the bulkhead just outside the flight deck, eyes screwed closed, taking deep, calming breaths that weren't working worth a damn and trying to work up the courage to step out there and face his crewmates for the first time since they'd all found out he was a frakking toaster.

Another deep breath and Sam continued his mental pep talk.  _It's just like any other day. Just walk out there, get in your viper, and- Who the frak am I kidding?_  His head fell back against the bulkhead, and he sighed.  _Frak me._

"Sam," said a voice immediately to his left, and Sam nearly leapt through the bulkhead.

"Sharon. Frak, you scared me." Gods, he must have really been out of it not to hear her walk up. Their flight suits weren't exactly designed for stealth after all.

Sharon laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Sam, look at me," she said, and he did. "Believe me when I tell you that this is not going to be easy. But you know what you're going to do? You are going to go out there, and you are going to do your job. And you're not going to give anyone a single reason to doubt you. Got it?"

For a long moment, Sam just stared at her blankly. "I said, 'Got it?'" she repeated, shaking his arm.

Sam started and nodded. "Right. Sure. Got it," he muttered.

"Good." Sharon gave his shoulder a gentle shove, and her voice acquired the crisp, efficient tone she employed when giving orders. "Now get in your viper, Ensign. You're on CAP." And with that, she stepped past him and began making her way towards her own bird.

Pushing himself off the wall, Sam tugged at his flight suit absently.  _You can do this,_  he thought to himself once again, and was surprised to find that – despite still being on the verge of hyperventilation and feeling like he was about to empty the contents his stomach onto his boots – he actually genuinely believed it.

Sam took one final bracing breath, squared his shoulders, and then turned and followed Sharon out onto the flight deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 3/24/09 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
